No Monsters
by Bridgr6
Summary: "I didn't realize you had 'monster extermination' on your list of valuable skills," she teased as she nudged him gently.


Greetings! I know it's been awhile and I want to let anyone reading my story "Blinded" know that I haven't given up on it. The storm destroyed my computer and, of course, my stories, so I'm working on rewriting them. Anywho, I decided to give you this short fic fresh out of my noggin! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Stella walked into the Messer's little apartment right behind Mac and they were immediately greeted by a very distressed looking Lindsay.

"I'm really sorry about this, guys, but I had no other option. Danny's at that advanced tech conference with Sheldon and besides, she says only you have magical powers," Lindsay addressed the last part at Mac with a tender smile. He returned the smile.

"Don't worry about it, Lindsay...where is she?" he asked, but was quickly answered by a sobbing coming from the living room. Lindsay and Stella waited behind slightly as Mac entered the room and was quicklyby a pair of watery blue eyes.

"Mackie!" Lucy cried as Mac dropped to one knee and she slid into his arms, completely exhausted from lack of sleep and the sobs that had shook her body. Mac carefully lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her little arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"They is back...you has to check again," Lucy said and though Stella frowned in confusion, Mac seemed to understand and merely nodded with a smile.

"Let's go check together, okay?" Mac asked and Lucy nodded silently against his neck. Stella and Lindsay followed as Mac headed to the room at the end of the hall. Lucy clung more to Mac as they entered her room and were blinded by the numerous night lights that had been recently set up. Stella had a feeling they had been a desperate attempt by Lindsay to get her daughter to sleep.

Mac lowered Lucy to the floor and remained crouched in front of her as she rubbed her eyes. He carefully shifted to his knees and Stella felt a grin pull at her lips as she watched him pull up the covers and look underneath the bed. He stared into the darkness under the bed for a couple moments for Lucy's benefit and then turned to her with a smile.

"No monsters," he whispered.

"No monsters," she repeated and a smile slowly appeared on her face, overriding her tears and lighting her face brighter than all the night lights around them. Lucy wrapped her arms around him again and he lifted her into the air, kissing her cheek gently.

"Goodnight, Lucy Loo," he said as he carefully set her on her bed and tucked her in. Stella and Lindsay watched from the door, smiling as Mac kissed her forehead.

"What abouts the storwy?" Lucy's little voice asked from underneath her bundles of blankets. Mac smiled.

"We wouldn't want to forget the story, would we?" he asked as he glanced back at Lindsay, who nodded and pulled the door closed just as Mac pulled up a chair and started to tell Lucy a story.

"Once upon a time there was a brave princess named, Lucy, who met a monster who wanted to eat all the cookies in the world," Mac started.

"All da cookies in da whole wides worlds?" Stella smiled as she heard the shock and disbelief in Lucy's question. Mac's response was muffled as she and Lindsay stepped out of earshot and into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, after multiple grateful hugs from an exhausted Lindsay, Stella and Mac stepped into the late cold November air. Stella grinned as she looped her arm with his and they started down the dark street to the Avalanche parked at the end of the block.

"I didn't realize you had 'monster extermination' on your list of valuable skills," she teased as she nudged him gently. He turned his head and looked at her with a distinct mischief shining in his blue eyes.

" I'm a man of many talents," he said with a grin pulling on his lips. Stella laughed loudly and soon they soon fell into a comfortable silence.

Stella pulled his arm from his as she pulled open the passenger door to the Avalanche.

"So, when will you be coming over?" Stella asked, trying to hide her mischievous grin. Mac stared at her in confusion as he stood with his hand on the handle to the driver's side door.

"For what?" he asked.

"I think I have some monsters under my bed that you just might be able to get rid of," Stella's attempts at trying to keept a straight face were thwarted as she watched Mac's mouth drop open and a slight blush creep up his neck.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it though it was on the shorter side. Please review! It's what I live for. Suggestions are also spectacular!

-B


End file.
